leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayle/Development
|gameplay = |artwork = (Jessica Oyhenart, Samuel Thompson, Victor Maury) Julian del Ray (Christian Fell, Joshua Brian Smith) (Alvin Lee, Kan Liu) |narrative = |visual = Drew Morgan Isaac 'iZac' Wood (Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda, Julian del Rey) Tommy Gunardi Teguh (Tooth Wu, Rock D) Albert Carranza Jason Hendrich Julien Renoult Joyce Koo Drew Morgan |sound = |voice = Zehra Fazal Lisa Lindsley }} Champion Update Monkey King Patch Larger Than Usual By MoneypennyMonkey King Patch Larger Than Usual Summoners! We're making quite a few changes in the upcoming patch to League of Legends, and we wanted to let you know ahead of time that the patch is going to be larger than normal. You see, in this update we revisited some old favorites and gave them a more extensive overhaul than usual. As a result, the incoming patch will be around 300 MB in size. The wait may be a bit longer than you're used to, but rest assured it will be worth it. Here are some of the more major changes coming in the new patch: * A complete set of new animations for Janna, the Storm's Fury * New animations for Tryndamere, the Barbarian King, along with a champion remake * New animations for Kayle, the Judicator, along with a champion remake * A suite of balance changes * And, of course, Wukong, the Monkey King! Consider this your fair warning that the next patch will be filled with awesome! Don't be alarmed by the size of the update when you launch your client after maintenance. Here are some screenshots of the updates in store for you with this latest patch. Full Relaunch Family Transcends All Bindings By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: August 2018 Finally, let’s talk about another iconic League of Legends duo: Kayle and Morgana. Time has been a pretty kind judge to Morgana, though not so kind to her sister Kayle. For both of the winged sisters, we’ll be evolving their art with a new theme that binds their narratives together and gives them a stronger place in the League universe. As for their gameplay, Morgana’s has held up well over the years, so if we do change anything, it’ll likely be adjustments to her passive or W in order to better match her new theme. Kayle, on the other hand, will be receiving bigger changes to her kit. We want to preserve Kayle’s identity as a champion who starts as a melee/ranged hybrid champion, and as the game goes on, ascends to become a ranged powerhouse, raining down holy judgement on any she deems unworthy. Not only do we want to preserve this, but we want to embrace it so it’s reflected in more than just her stats, radiating through her entire theme as well. The sisters are still a ways off, so look for more info on their development in the next Roadmap, scheduled for early next year. Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg| Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png| Champion Update: Kayle and Morgana Two sisters were born from the Aspect of Justice. Kayle, the Righteous, wields celestial might and purges lands of the guilty. Morgana, the Fallen, refused to forsake her people. She bound her wings and receded into shadow, pained by her sister’s choice. Two sisters born from Justice chose opposing paths. They bide their time waiting for the destined day when they cannot evade their other half.Champion Update: Kayle and Morgana, the Righteous and the Fallen I= ;Divine Ascent Kayle ascends through four forms before reaching her divine state. Zealous (level 1): Kayle’s attacks grant stacking attack speed. At max stacks, Kayle becomes Exalted and gains movement speed towards enemies. Aflame (level 6): When Kayle is Exalted, her attacks launch flaming waves dealing bonus magic damage. Arisen (level 11): Kayle evolves into a fully ranged champion. Transcendent (level 16): Kayle takes on her final form becoming permanently Exalted. Her flaming waves deal true damage. |-| Q= ;Radiant Blast Kayle conjures a portal which shoots a flaming blade at an enemy, shredding armor and magic resist and slowing her target. This attack explodes to damage enemies next to the target as well. |-| W= ;Celestial Blessing Kayle heals herself and a target ally, giving both a significant burst of movement speed. |-| E= ;Starfire Spellblade Passive: Kayle’s basic attacks deal bonus damage which scales with both her ability power and attack damage. Active: Kayle’s next basic attack is ranged and deals a portion of the target’s missing health as bonus magic damage. After ascending to Aflame, this attack damages enemies next to the target as well. |-| R= ;Divine Judgement Kayle bestows invulnerability on herself or a target ally for a few seconds. While invulnerable, purifying swords fall in a circle around her target, damaging enemies in the area. ;Playing As Kayle As Kayle, you’ll smite the unjust with celestial powers, which scale higher each time you transform. Before you can wreak havoc on the guilty, play around your opponents and farm cautiously until you have your ultimate ability. In this early stage use Starfire Spellblade to keep enemies at bay and Radiant Blast to punish their over confidence. Soon your Divine Ascent transforms your ordinary abilities into obliterating vehicles of destruction. Rally your team together and find groups of opponents who cannot escape Divine Judgement. Use Celestial Blessing if you or an ally struggle, or to close the distance on fleeing enemies. In your final form, your survivability and teamfight advantage swell into an overwhelming crusade, ending all enemies in your path. “Only the guilty need fear me.” ;Tips and Tricks * Rather than use Divine Judgement on yourself, consider protecting a tanky ally with a great engage. Let enemies blow their ultimates while your ally is invulnerable, then purge them in a storm of swords and fire. * The stages of your Divine Ascent give you huge power spikes throughout the game. Anticipate when you out-damage your opponent, and decimate them when you do. * While you have great solo potential, you’re at your strongest in teamfights. Damage to enemies near your target from Starfire Spellblade and Radiant Blast in combination with protective abilities safeguard your team and inflict devastating damage on enemies. Media Music= ;Related Music Aether Wing Kayle - Login Screen| Dominion - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends- Aether Wing Kayle| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| League of Legends Kayle Update| |-|Gallery= Kayle concept 2.jpg|Kayle Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Early Concept.png|Kayle Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle Concept.png|Kayle Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Kayle concept 4.jpg|Kayle Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Kayle concept 3.jpg|Kayle Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Kayle AetherWing Model.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Model Kayle Riot concept.jpg|Riot Kayle Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill model 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 1 Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 03.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Promo 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Promo Kayle Update Icon concept 01.jpg|Kayle Update Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Kayle Update Concept 01.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 02.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 03.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 04.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update Concept 05.jpg|Kayle Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Kayle Update model 01.jpg|Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Update model 02.jpg|Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 03.gif|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Update Silver Concept 01.jpg|Silver Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Silver Concept 02.jpg|Silver Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Silver Splash Concept 01.jpg|Silver Kayle Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Kayle Update Viridian Concept 01.jpg|Viridian Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Viridian Concept 02.jpg|Viridian Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Viridian Concept 03.jpg|Viridian Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Update Judgement Concept 01.jpg|Judgement Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Judgement Concept 02.jpg|Judgement Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Judgement Concept 03.jpg|Judgement Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Judgement Concept 04.jpg|Judgement Kayle Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Transcended Splash concept 01.jpg|Transcended Kayle Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Kayle Transcended Splash concept 02.gif|Transcended Kayle Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Kayle Transcended Splash concept 03.jpg|Transcended Kayle Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 01.jpg|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 02.jpg|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 03.gif|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kayle Update AetherWing Concept 01.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Concept (by Riot Artists Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Julian del Rey) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 01.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 02.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 03.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update AetherWing Model 04.jpg|Aether Wing Kayle Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Kayle Update Riot Concept 01.jpg|Riot Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Riot Concept 02.jpg|Riot Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update Riot Concept 03.jpg|Riot Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 01.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 02.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor Concept 03.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Tooth Wu) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 01.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 10.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 11.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 02.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 03.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 5 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 04.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 6 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 05.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 7 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 08.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 8 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 06.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 9 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 07.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 10 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update IronInquisitor model 09.jpg|Iron Inquisitor Kayle Update Model 11 (by Riot Artist Tommy Gundardi Teguh) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Kayle Update Pentakill Concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Joyce Koo) Category:Champion development Category:Kayle